


No Medicine is Strong Enough

by OldMyth



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Coming Untouched, Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 20:10:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16646939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldMyth/pseuds/OldMyth
Summary: Jason just had the luck to meet Caroline Hill in a case. Then he comes back, because... Do I know you?





	No Medicine is Strong Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Solar return (birthday) to my baby bird! Another year, another fic for you. Hope you have a great one!

A soft click coming from the door made him look up, alert, as his hands now moved slowly, depositing a binder on the shelf gently without making noise.

 

Jason didn’t even have time to see who had came in as a horrendous smell of prepotent and excited alpha filled the room in seconds, making him turn away from it, wanting to get away from that smell. He made a face and tried his best not to growl naturally.

 

“It’ll be just a moment, darling.”

 

Another scent reaches his nose, but this one was… He could swear it was something between familiar and a fake scent. He didn’t know which one was worse, the alpha or the omega pretending to be a beta.

 

Whatever, this wasn’t his business. He only needs to find the last page, and he’ll walk away from this place.

 

“I don’t think we should be here— I’m a first year, and if they don’t find me— they are very strict with us.”

 

“It’s fine, I’ll tell them you were helping me, because that’s what you are going to do, right?”

 

Jason rolled his eyes, he knows how this would go. Would go, if he weren’t here with them. His eyes weren’t on the strangers, he was busy with another binder, opening it without making much noise, and once he took the last page, he folded it and placed it in his jacket. “Okay,” he whispered to himself as he put on his helmet, closing around him and making a ‘ttssss’ noise.

 

“Who’s there?!”

 

Jason doesn’t care, he can’t smell the putrid scent anymore. “You’re Doctor Miller?” He had walked out from between the shelves, now standing close to them.

 

He eyed them, the omega was a short brunette girl, who for his surprise, looked somehow familiar. Something he couldn’t grasp. Red Hood tilted his head, the girl looked back at him, eyes wide. Was it her jaw? The shape of her lips or how weird her brown eyes looked? Between green and brown... Were they fake?

 

“Y—yes, but I didn’t—” The man interrupted Jason’s thoughts, attention back on him. He was standing next to the young woman, a tall old man with his hands up in a gesture of surrender.

 

“That’s all I needed to hear, because you see, I know a lot about you,” Red Hood speaks as he approaches the man. “You not only stink, you’ve abused innocent people and … Have done worse. Funny how this wasn’t planned, you just ended up in the wrong place at the wrong time, ” He looks at the girl as he grabs the man from the lapels of the hospital coat. “Did he do something to you? Be honest, he can’t hurt you now. He won’t hurt you.”

 

She shook her head. “No, didn’t have the time to.” There was a very subtle smile there on her lips and he wasn’t sure how to take that. Was he imagining it?

 

“But you were going to, right?” He looked back at the man. “Otherwise why you’d bring her here?” The doctor quickly tried to shake his head and pull away, but Red Hood wasn’t going to let him go.

 

“N—no!”

 

“Anyway, we are leaving.”

 

The man tried to escape, pull away again before Red Hood would take out a gun and press the muzzle against his side. “Look, I would love to shoot you right here, right now, and see you bleed out until you die, ironically, at the same hospital you work but we are in front of an innocent lady, and a nurse. We know what’s her responsibility, don’t we? Try to save your pathetic life, a life you don’t deserve,” he pushed him toward the door. “I’m not going to make her choose.”

 

He pokes the man with the the gun again, hurrying him, and the man doesn’t do much but whimper as he starts walking quickly.

 

The nurse stays where she is, mouth open, she wants to say something, but she doesn’t. “Thank you, miss!” Red Hood says before walking out the door. After a few moments, the nurse reacts and reaches to the door but when she walks out there’s no one in the hallway.

 

* * *

 

 

Heavy boots rest on the table as he leans back, stomach full as he watches footage from surveillance cameras. He’s honestly not paying much attention, feeling his own body tired and heavy. He hasn’t slept in a few days and his hallucinations are getting worse.

 

He tries to focus as he watches the girl he had seen before at the hospital appears on screen but Jason is yawning and his eyes are tearing up. She’s doing something with her hair, but he sees it as something normal for some reason. She has one hand under her hair, and the whole thing moves, as if it were a wig, but he then sees her leave a room, and he thinks, _hey, it must be a girl thing_ , because she’s making sure she looks presentable before she leaves the empty room. Something most girls do, right?

The rest of the video is people waiting, eating, falling asleep or walking through the halls.

 

“Next time I hope we get some ghost activity at least.” He mumbles as he stands up and stretches, hearing his joints crack.

 

“We should! Maybe next time we will see your ghost, boy.”

 

Jason ignores the voice as he pushes the chair to the desk and walks out. It’s time to get some sleep anyway.

 

* * *

 

 

It has been three days and a half when suddenly Jason gasps, looking with wide eyes at the street but the helmet covers his expression to anyone who’d walk by. “It was a wig?!”

 

* * *

 

 

If that nurse isn’t doing anything related to drugs, sex trafficking or even arms trafficking, then it’s none of Jason’s business. None.

 

But he has to collect something from the hospital and this is obviously not an excuse to see if she’s still around. He’s not interested in her, he only wants to know who she is, and what is she doing… And maybe why her face looks kind of familiar.

 

This time he pretends to be a nurse, clothes feel a bit tight, clinging to some parts of his body like his thighs and arms, but it’s fine as long as he doesn’t have to fight someone.

 

He’s busy in a room, reading some notes of other doctors and trying to make dates match. He’s still focused on it when he hears the door open, and soon two people talking, not aware of his presence yet, since they are speaking about someone else. “I’m sure she’s not even good at what she does, I’ve never seen her before. I don’t like her name either, I confuse it.. It is Caroline or Coraline? I wasn’t even listening when she introduce—”

 

Jason noticed when they shut up, there was some rustle and he knew that he has been spotted. One of them probably saw him, making their conversation end abruptly. He doesn’t know them, or the girl they’re talking about, so he doesn’t really care.

 

As soon as he got what he needed, he closed the drawer and walked out of the room. Tonight is quiet, and most rooms are empty, which is great for him, who still needs to visit one more room, and from there, he’ll be able to check if the girl is around.

 

When he pushes the door open, it feels heavy and it makes a loud noise. Jason frowns, but soon realizes he’s not alone. _Someone’s lucky tonight_ , he thinks as he looks at **her**.

 

“Good evening,” he gives a short nod.

 

“I didn’t know— Good evening, I’ll be on my way soon.”

 

Again that smell. He lifts his chin slightly only to take a better whiff.

 

The smell. It’s fake.

 

He’s sure about it.

 

And it’s familiar too.

 

“Don’t worry, I only came to get something, I’ll be gone in a moment.” He pointed to the desk behind her, letting her know he’s going to get close, but she seems fine, she seems calm. He had wanted to ask about the doctor, about how she feels after it, but he knows he shouldn’t get his nose in other people’s business, not to mention that this was something Red Hood knows, not _him_.

 

As he walks closer, she doesn’t move, she only smiles up at him.

 

“You look familiar…”

 

That’s when Jason turns to look at her. First at the tag on her chest, “Caroline Hill” then up at her face, and his eyes widen at the realization.

 

She only smiles wider.

 

“If you’re looking for the dates and names, you won’t find them there. I took them three days ago,” she leans against the desk, still smiling. He can see her small pale hand moving down to her left hip, pulling down her pants slightly, and he holds his breath, because _is that lingerie?_ And just then, her scent changes.

 

Jason closes his eyes momentarily as he sniffs the air, lungs filling with a familiar and delicious scent. The moment he was able to perceive the real scent masked by fake perfume was the moment he was able to understand everything, connect the dots immediately, and feel a small fire, a tingly sensation pooling in the pit of his stomach.

 

He opens his eyes and tries to grab her arm, but she’s quick, and she’s suddenly so graceful, as she dances away from him.

 

“Why?” Jason isn’t sure what’s his asking anymore. Why she took the information he needs, why she’s wearing that, why she’s teasing him, why, why, _why_.

 

“Sorry, Doctor Todd, but I’m working here. Maybe on my coffee break.”

 

The door opens again, making an awful noise and the same two girls he had seen in the other door appear. They look at him, then at her, then back at him. They look nervous and he can smell it. It makes him rub his nose with the back of his hand.

 

“Oh, that’s nice. Nice to meet you. I’m Caroline Hill, first year. ” She suddenly says. “You coming or…? I’ll show where is it. Unless you want to find it by your own.”

 

Jason shook his head and took a step forward. “I’ll follow you.” His voice came out a bit raspy, which surprised the three of the girls in the room.

 

Caroline nodded, licking her own lips unconsciously before she’d turn around and walk to the door. The girls remembered they were there too and began to move, pretending to busy themselves.

 

As soon as they are out of the room, Caroline leads the way and Jason follows very close, but without saying a word. His mind working on many things at the same time, until her voice brought him back.

 

“You look nice in those clothes. Too tight for your muscles, huh?”

 

Jason doesn’t have to see her face to know she’s smirking, but his mind can’t stop thinking about _her_ and _her lingerie_ and _her_. He looks around and studies the place as they continue walking down the empty hall.

 

Two long strides and he’s hovering over her. He wraps a strong arm around her slim waist and pulls her up, carrying her with ease as he opens the door next to them, and closes it behind him. Now both arms around her waist as he nuzzles under her ear, eyes closed, ignoring the cold door against his back.

 

He can feel her reaction, can smell it. She tensed the second he wrapped his arm around her, but now she’s alert and _interested_.

 

Caroline shivers when he presses his nose to her neck.

 

“I can’t believe I was so blind.” He sighs. “That fake scent… You keep changing it for every mission and still… Knowing this, I never thought it was you.”

 

“You work too hard, Jason, and you’re taken. It’s normal you wouldn’t pay close attention to another omega that wasn’t your mate.” She turns her head a bit and tries to nuzzle him. “At least now I was able to witness that you’re indeed loyal, but maybe it was because you couldn’t smell how good my original scent is,” Caroline grinned, teasing him before she’d turn around in his grasp so she could wrap her arms around his neck and pull him down, close to her face.

 

Jason scoffed.

 

“Even if I could smell a sweet delicious scent, I wouldn’t have gone to you. I like my mate way too much for cheating, besides, that’s not my style, baby,” he moved his hands to hold her by the hips, before he’d pull her close to her body, hovering over her, looking at her in the eye.

 

“What’s your style then?” And she sees him licking his lips, savouring the moment.

 

His right hand moves up, fingers tangling in her soft brown hair, but this isn’t her real hair at all. He discovers he doesn’t like it. “My mate in lingerie.” He leans down and crushes his mouth to Caroline’s, devouring her lips in a passionate kiss. She releases a moan, parting her lips and letting his hot tongue slip between her lips, invading her mouth and making her moan again, small body shivering in his arms.

 

“Jason… We’re in a janitor room—”

 

“So what? My baby bird has never hated the idea of public kinky sex,” he turns them around and presses her against the door. “Not like it would affect anyone, the whole floor has no patients at all,” he presses his lips against Caroline’s neck, purring, as he locks the door. “I can’t let this opportunity slip, _Caroline_.”

 

She makes a tiny noise, squirming in his arms before Jason rubs against her, making her feel his erection. “So soon?” She complains, but Jason knows that if she didn’t want this, she could easily get rid of him. This is Timothy Drake we are talking about. “I can’t believe how fast you are when it’s about getting hard.. Or about guns.”

 

“For you, baby? It can take me a microsecond. I’m faster than the Flash.” His hand wanders from her back to her hip, and then lingers there for a while, feeling the clothes before he slips a finger under her shirt, to feel and caress the warm skin. “Do you wear that every day, Caroline?” He whispers in her ear, smelling the scent that changed with their heat.

 

“No, only when I know my boyfriend will come to play,” she swallows and tilts her head to the side, offering her neck to her alpha. When was the last time they even shared an intimate moment like this? It has been weeks, probably months now. He craves _her_ now.

 

Warm lips press against the pale neck, slowly making its way to her jawline, and then to her ear. He opens his mouth to wrap his lips around the earlobe and sucks on it.

 

Caroline sighs.

 

He hums, a smile on his lips as he now makes his way to her lips, enjoying a slow passionate kiss. Caroline moans when she feels a warm, strong and big hand on her neck, holding it, keeping her still and she shivers. Jason grins because it always works. He knows how his baby bird enjoys being held that way, not choking, not hurting, only holding him, touching his neck with a comfortable weight that anchors him to the moment.

 

Not moving his hand from her neck, the other one is still on Caroline’s hips, with two fingers now caressing the skin under her shirt. It’s warm and soft, and Jason can’t resist it and nibbles on her bottom lip, pulling from it only a bit as he makes a noise.

 

When Caroline opens her eyes, they are black with lust, and Jason knows there’s no turning back. Doesn’t matter if someone comes and opens the door, they won’t stop, they won’t even waste time looking at who’s there, as long as they can still be close to each other.

 

Without saying a word, Jason removes his hand from Caroline’s neck and caresses her whole body as it makes its way down to join the other at the hips, only then, he pulls down the pants to reveal the lingerie. Jason stares for a moment, before he licks his own lips, looking down at “Caroline” with hungry eyes.

 

“You’ve been wearing this since your shift started?”

 

“Mmhm,” she nods, a smug smile on her face. “Like what you see?”

 

“I’ll like it more when you’re full hard,” he leans down again and kisses Caroline’s lips, hand going back to her neck to hold her still, while the other slips under the shirt again, exploring that skin he knows so well and that he has missed so much.

 

Jason suddenly stops and frowns, pulling away from the kiss.

 

“What did you think it was? Only a bra with socks?” She laughed. “They are heavy, don’t touch them, because it takes a lot to put them back on.”

 

Jason’s frown deepened.

 

“I’ll help you to put them back on,” he says and doesn’t give time for Caroline to complain, before he forces a hand under the fake breasts, two fingers pinching Tim’s nipple, making him release a sudden moan, arching his back and closing his eyes as he’s now pressing against the door.

 

“Jason, if you don’t help me with them later I’ll kill you.”

 

“Sorry, you can’t kill me, Death doesn’t want me back.”

 

He leans down, shoves Tim’s shirt back up and wraps his warm lips around one of Tim’s nipples, his hot wet tongue out, circling it, before he presses it against the nip, and when he hears the other moan, he wraps his lips around it again, this time to suck on it, taking his time, because he knows how sensitive Tim is, and Jason is pretty good at using all the information he knows and taking advantage of all the weak spots of others.

 

The small hands of Tim clings to his shoulders, lips pursed in a thin line, not wanting to let more moans escape, and that only works to irritate Jason.

 

“Come on, they won’t hear you,” he tries to convince him, trying to look up at him, but those breasts and clothes get on the way and he frowns again. He pulls away. “You know they were talking about you? I think they envy you.” He grins, knowing now that would work for him.

 

Tim frowns and looks down at him. “Who?”

 

“Those two girls.” He moves to the other nipple, giving the same attention, taking his time, before he hears Tim moan again. Jason’s hands moves to her sides, caressing them, feeling how warm his skin is, feeling those small and big scars around his body, and Jason purrs.

 

He pants, and squirms and tugs Jason’s hair, finally he stands up and without Tim realizing, he’s already facing the door. Confused, he places his hands on it, just in time he feels Jason pulling his hips up and out. “What are you doing?”

 

“Getting ready for dinner.”

 

Carefully, he pulls down his lace brief, only the necessary, because he wants Tim to keep wearing them, to keep his cock tucked in it. Once it’s done, Jason kneels and using both hands, he spreads Tim’s cheeks, purring before he leans in, kissing the puckered hole, once, twice before he begins to use his tongue, moving it in circles, hearing how Tim is by now making little noises before he starts moaning again. It doesn’t take long for Tim’s body to lubricate by itself.

 

He can feel his own body too hot, and some sweat collecting on his eyebrows, but he doesn’t remove his hands from Tim’s ass, squeezing it as he makes shapes with his tongue on that small hole, changing the pace, before he begins to suck on it. Tim releases a loud and sudden moan, and soon he feels him tugging his hair, but Jason can’t stop now, not when he’s tasting all that self lubrication of his own omega, the sweetness of it all. He needs to taste more, and without wasting more time, he slips his tongue, the tight ring of muscle giving away and letting him in. Jason twists his tongue and presses against the walls, he sucks and moans, only pulling away to blow a cool stream of air across Tim’s entrance, making his shiver violently in his hands.

 

Before he even thinks about pulling away completely, he slips his hand between Tim’s legs, reaching his balls and massaging them as he kisses his cheeks, only to give them a bit of attention before he pulls away completely and stands up. Placing his hands on Tim’s hips, he pulls him back against his body and a huge sudden grin appears on his face.

 

“Look at that tent, baby. So elegant and so kinky.” Jason purrs, nuzzling his cheek and neck, but when he does it, some of Caroline’s hair cling to their damp skin. “Nice stain.” He pulls his face away from it.

 

“Shut up, it’s your fault it’s getting dirty now.”

 

“If I knew this was going to end up like this, I’d have brought you a change of underwear. Sorry.”

 

“Just hurry.”

 

Jason smiles again and kisses his temple before he pulls away a bit only to take out his own manhood and spread Tim’s cheeks again. “You should see what I’m seeing, baby bird. It’s beautiful,” he’s purring loudly this time and Tim only makes a noise, before he tries to push back against him, to impale himself, but Jason stops him when he’s too close to achieve his goal. “Hey—”

 

He doesn’t finish talking when they see two shadows through the blurry window of the door, people talking, coming closer, and they both try not to make any noise, but when they stop in front of the door, Jason smirks.

 

When the doorknob starts to twists slowly, he feels Tim tensing, and just then, he decides it’s the perfect time to start pushing the head of his cock on that abused little hole of Tim’s. Tim gasps, and quickly tries to cover his mouth with a hand, eyes big as one of the people at the other side of the door ask if they heard something, and the other one complains the door is locked.

 

The doorknob shakes, the one trying to open the door making sure it’s not an error, and that it’s in fact, locked.

 

But Jason is not stopping, and he begins to push inside of Tim, slow, so slowly, the small body accepting the invasion, opening up to the size and girth of his mate, and that makes the stain on Tim’s panties even worse. He closes his eyes, hand still covering his own mouth as he slowly leans closer to the door. The people outside speak about a hot chocolate on the floor, but Tim can’t really focus on them right now.

 

“I bet it’s those girls,” he can hear Jason in his ear, whispering. “What they’d say if they see you like this, with your stained beautiful panties and your greedy ass, taking all of me?” Tim’s mouth falls open as a wave of arousal shudder through him, having to use both hands to support himself on the door as the other two people speak outside of it, waiting, and Tim’s confused, what are they waiting for? **_Go away!!_ **

 

“You’re so wet, baby,” Jason whispers again. “You’d like the idea, don’t you? Of those girls watching us,” he leans down to kiss Tim’s shoulders. All this time he had been trying to avoid the wig, but now, it’s getting on his way, bothering him, so he tries to lift it, to remove it, and when he does, the scent of Tim hits him, making him grunt and close his eyes. Was the wig covering his whole neck or he had used it for one of his experiments, to protect his whole scent?

 

That same grunt made Tim’s hips jerk involuntarily, causing Jason’s cock to hit his prostate and with it, elicit a wantonly moan, arching his back in an obscene way that makes Jason’s primitive side come out, and that’s when he starts moving, holding him by the hips as he starts with a fast pace, already knowing where Tim’s prostate is by memory and ramming it repeatedly.

 

The wet sounds, the moaning from his omega, his scent. Everything’s too much, too quickly.

 

Jason leans down to kiss the damp curls of Tim’s head, still moving, ignoring completely that the people outside had reacted to Tim’s wanton moans and had fled from the place momentarily.

 

When Tim tilts his head to a side, Jason gets a perfect view of those turquoise panties, the tent on it, and the stain that is so obvious. “Look at that, baby bird. You’re so hard,” he whispers, still pounding into him, this time with more force, seeing how the cock of his omega bounces and soon, it peeks out. He licks his own lips. “Look who’s out now, looking at us,” he slips a hand down, cradling his testicles but avoiding his cock.

 

“Jason— Jay,” he whimpers, feeling so, so close, hearing the wet sounds echoing in the room, the slapping of skin against skin. He moans his boyfriend’s name again and soon Jason is kissing him passionately, his cock throbbing and shooting ropes of come up the door as the orgasm ripples through him, back arching, and body clenching around Jason’s cock.

 

Moving erratically the moment he heard Tim say his name, Jason only needed a few more thrusts until he’s coming inside his mate, feeling Tim’s walls tighten around him before they release him and tighten around once more, and with each wave of orgasm, spurting more come inside his omega.

 

“We need to leave before they come back with keys.” His voice is strained and Jason can’t help but chuckle, Tim feeling the vibration of it as Jason is now pressing his chest against him. “Jay, I’m not joking.”

 

Jason only smiles and kisses the back of his neck, nibbles on it before he nuzzles him once more, eyes closed, enjoying the strong scent, and probably wanting to leave his own on his omega. “I missed you, baby bird.” He gives him another kiss, his own voice deeper than before. Just to enjoy this tiny moment, Tim leans back against him, resting all his weight on Jason, who has no problem carrying him as he wraps his arms around his hips and nuzzles his cheek and damp hair. “I didn’t like your wig. I mean, it looks natural and all, but I like more your real hair. It smells like you.” He nuzzles it again.

 

“Yes, but I can’t look like myself here and— you’re still throbbing inside me. Stop it.”

 

Jason chuckles and squeezes him in his arms. “I really missed you.” He pauses for a few moments. “... Hey, look. That door now belongs to you.” He laughed, pointing at it and Tim’s eyes widen, standing up straight only to see the mess he had done.

 

“It’s all your fault! You got me here!”

 

“You told me you had something that belongs to me, besides those papers.” He shrugged and kissed his cheek again. “Only because I’m the best boyfriend I’ll help you clean it.”

 

Tim whined, but pulled away. After a few minutes, Jason was in front of him, helping him with the fake breasts. “Alright, you win. Pretending to be a woman is totally the worst thing. I think this is too heavy for your back, Caroline.”

 

“Only a few more days and I’ll stop with this. My back is killing me at the end of every shift.”

 

Jason winked at him. “Come to me after every shift and I’ll help you with that.” And before Tim could complain, he added quickly: “I’ll give you the massage you need.” He finally helped her with the net for his hair, and the wig, trying to brush it gently to avoid it tangling. “There. Like new.” He stared at Carolie for a moment. “You look better now, though. As if you needed good sex.”

 

Tim rolled his eyes. “It wasn’t that good, my underwear is gross. Go get me clean underwear. My underwear, no more lingerie.”

 

Jason grinned and nodded. “On it.”

**Author's Note:**

> * Lace garters: https://xdress.com/collections/mens-panties/products/the-lace-brief?variant=13054190354526&fbclid=IwAR0qZzlOC02n6rRDFQNKf1F10hytjzKJjk-ig1TwRYQKMFFbSoP8gbIHPDw
> 
> * All I post is omegaverse and PwP. Whoops.
> 
> * All my fic titles are lyrics of a song (never the titles of songs and the title is never part of the fic).
> 
> * Comments & kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
